<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wires by Danieladelucia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892868">Wires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danieladelucia/pseuds/Danieladelucia'>Danieladelucia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Diabetes, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Movie: The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danieladelucia/pseuds/Danieladelucia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't that the landing gear?" Alan's tone of voice sounded confused. </p><p>No one answered. </p><p>"What are you" Alan's eyes widened and with a look of realization he stood up "You can't land." </p><p>Ian was shaking.</p><p>𝗜𝗮𝗻 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗯𝗹𝗲𝗲𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴-𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗶𝗱𝗶𝗼𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝘀𝗮𝘆 𝗻𝗼 𝘁𝗼 𝗔𝗹𝗮𝗻, 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗱𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘁𝗼 𝗜𝘀𝗹𝗮 𝗡𝘂𝗯𝗹𝗮, 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻, 𝗶𝗻 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗯𝗮𝗱.𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗿𝗶𝗯𝗹𝗲.𝗵𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗶𝗯𝗹𝗲.𝗮𝘄𝗳𝘂𝗹 𝗱𝗮𝘆𝘀.</p><p>*𝗘𝗻𝗴𝗹𝗶𝘀𝗵 𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗴𝘂𝗮𝗴𝗲*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Grant/Ian Malcolm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SCENE 1. SKY-DAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>A small airplane, Beechcraft Kingair 200 Turboprop to be exact, was on the airstrip that would allow it to pick up speed at a future moment, under the attentions of those who were making sure everything was in place so that it wouldn't cause any kind of accident. </p><p>Grant moved to the seat he had chosen, trying to get comfortable and ignore the uncomfortable feeling he had felt since he had stepped aboard. Billy had settled in the opposite row and was finishing cleaning the camera lenses before putting them back in the worn case. </p><p>"Even with what I pay you, you could get a better bag."</p><p>"No way. This is lucky. Couple years ago some buddies and I went hang gliding off these cliffs in New Zealand. Updraft sent me right into the side. BOOM!"</p><p>"That does sound lucky."</p><p>Billy leaned from his seat towards Alan "It was this strap alone that saved my life. Got caught on a rock as I was falling."</p><p>"Reverse-Darwinism. Survival of the most idiotic." </p><p>Grant shifted his attention to the outside of the plane, which he had limited understanding of due to the narrow field of view the window offered. He had thought the conversation would be cut off, but apparently he was wrong.</p><p> Billy had reached out an arm in his direction "Listen Alan, I really appreciate you bringing me along and i j-" </p><p>Grant blinked in rapid succession as thick legs covered in dark fabric came in front of him, preventing his assistant's arm from reaching his shoulder. </p><p>"I'm almost sorry to have to put an end to this touching scene." </p><p>Alan recognized the voice, his eyes traveled for every inch of the tall figure until they reached the face "You came."</p><p>"You sound surprised?"</p><p>"I thought you said you would never set foot on any of the islands again." </p><p>"And look where it took me" Malcolm gestured to the vacant seat next to Alan "Can i get a spot?" </p><p>Small as it was, there were still a fair number of seats available on the plane, but this Grant didn't say it out loud. The two seats were roomy enough, but Ian was a big man and when he sat down their thighs were pressed against each other, shoulders brushing with every movement.</p><p>Malcolm stretched a leg towards the hall "Again, why do they want to fly there?"</p><p>"To watch, or so they said." </p><p>Finally, finding a comfortable position, Grant put his hat over his eyes, ready to take a nap. </p><p>"Grant?" </p><p>Alan will ignore him, that's what he will do. </p><p>"Grant?" </p><p>Malcolm sighed and looked away from the figure of the man beside him.</p><p>He was afraid of flying? Yes. </p><p>It was to late to turn back? Probably yes.</p><p> It was normale for his heart to beat fast at the thought of flying over the island he almost died on, twice? Definitely yes. </p><p>He was regretting the choice he had made? Absolutely yes. </p><p>He had promised himself that he would never go back to any of the sites again and even though, technically, flying was not the same as actually going, he still counted as a violation. </p><p>"What an idiot." </p><p>The plane went on. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grant seemed to be strangely flustered a few hours later as he pointed to an apatosaurus they could see from the plane and he suspected it wasn't the animal. </p><p>Malcolm held his fingers tightly to the seat and with attentive eyes observed their 'traveling companions': he did not like at all the tension he felt inside the passenger compartment, they were all too distressed and focused on something that was definitely not. the apatosaurus. </p><p>A glance at the window suggested they were flying too low. Just then a metallic noise and a hiss coming from outside put him on the alert, he didn't like this. </p><p>"Isn't that the landing gear?" Alan's tone of voice sounded confused. </p><p>No one answered. </p><p>"What are you" Alan's eyes widened and with a look of realization he stood up "You can't land." </p><p>Ian was shaking.</p><p>"Grant if you'd just sit tight, we'll explain this all in a jiffy." Paul said.</p><p>"This plane cannot land!" </p><p>Malcolm hadn't moved yet, Grant had leaned on him, had passed over him somehow and now he is out of his seat, heading for the cockpit. He'll wrestle the controls if he has to. </p><p>They would land, there was no question, so Ian thought it would be better to sit and relax while he had the chance. Then one of the men grabbed Alan to pull him back, a second later Ian was on his feet. </p><p>He had seen the same man throw a punch and then Alan's body dropped down as if it weighed nothing. </p><p>Malcolm had moved forward and found the barrel of a gun between his eyes. </p><p>"Everybody stay calm" Paul yelled "And Mr. Cooper, please put that gun away."</p><p>"Not until this one doesn't get back to his place." said the man whose name apparently appeared to be Cooper. </p><p>The gun was still pointed at him, Ian moved to bend down "Just let me-" </p><p>"I said, goes back to your place."</p><p>"For God's sake Mr. Cooper, they are not prisoners."</p><p>Ian felt the tension leave his body as Cooper lowered the gun and holstered it, the man nodded at him and went to sit down. </p><p>Grant wasn't actually as light as he had thought he was before deciding to try and lift him off the floor. The fact that his leg was still giving him trouble hadn't helped him at all, but somehow he had managed to maneuver them up to the seats. </p><p>"I knew it wasn't a good idea."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Glurry and disorientated, Grant finds himself lying on one of the seat of the plane. His head was pounding as he moved to check that the absence of people was not due to the blow he had received, but it seemed that the only ones left on the plane were him and Billy.</p><p>"Tell me we didn't land." </p><p>Billy made an expression that told him that he would rather lie "I think they're looking for someone."</p><p>Grant snorted irritably and rubbed his injured cheek with one hand "Where's Malcolm?"</p><p>"Out." </p><p>At this the paleontologist decided that the next move was to get up "Do you think that after twice he has learned? Evidently not. Why did he even get off the plane?"</p><p>"He didn't exactly have much choice." </p><p>Alan didn't want to think about the meaning behind those words. He walked to the open door of the vehicle, head still spinning, walked through it and had to grab the handrail a few seconds when the sunlight hit him.</p><p>"Dr. Grant, are you okay? I'm sorry we had to be like this-" Paul trotted up to them making large hand gestures to explain what he was trying to say. </p><p>"What the hell is going on? What are they doing?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Things had gone downhill very quickly after they shoved him off the plane into the bush. He had tried to explain that yes, he had been on the island but that no, his sense of direction would never help if that was what they hoped for. </p><p>His legs had started to shake from the moment he put the sole of his shoe on the airstrip and he didn't think he was more anxious about anything in his life than he was at that moment. </p><p>They were focused on setting up a perimeter, as if that could protect them from whatever monster was in those dense woods. </p><p>Apparently they would later start looking for a baby, the son of the couple who had funded the expedition, that was the plan, or at least it had been until they felt the earth shake beneath their feet and saw them. trees open to make room for a huge beast. </p><p>He couldn't have categorized him into a category even if he had put all his might into him, he was absolutely not qualified for this sort of thing, and that was where he was asking himself the same question he was asking himself every single time, why the hell was he there? </p><p>"Oh, God." Ian thought he might die, again. </p><p>He thought that in a future day he would freeze in the face of danger, but that day his body was apparently more reactive than his brain, because the next thing he knew was that he was running in the opposite direction they were heading. </p><p>He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore how stiff his leg had become, the leaves slapped his face and he thought some of them had cut into the skin, but honestly he was more concerned about the deafening roar he resonated in the area . </p><p>He still hadn't looked over his shoulder to see if others were following him and he wouldn't, he was terrified of what he might find. </p><p>He felt his heart tighten as the thick brush parted and he could see Grant walking in his direction with a frown on his face. He had left him unconscious on the plane with a possible commotion celebrate and now he was going to slip into a deadly jungle, the man was a danger to himself. </p><p>"Back! Go back to the plane! Go back to the plane!" Ian managed to scream with his arms wide open to signal his presence. </p><p>When the hatch was closed behind him and everyone took their places, Malcolm put a hand against one of the walls and allowed himself to catch his breath, his chest hurt with every breath he took and it seemed that the leg, with which already before he was having problems, he was about to detach himself from the rest of his body.</p><p> A hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed the fabric of his jacket "Let's get out of here." and so Ian found himself leaning on the hands Alan held on him as they both sat down. </p><p>"And the other boy?" Billy asked, fidgeting in his seat.</p><p>"Coop is a professional. He can handle himself." one of the men on board said.</p><p>A chilling scream echoed through the air, followed by a sound of gunfire, that was their signal to leave. </p><p>The pilot sat in the seat and cranked the engine, the vehicle began to pick up speed as the passengers anxiously hopped into their seats. </p><p>Cooper apparently couldn't get by on his own. The man emerged from the dense vegetation a little over two hundred meters from their position, waving one arm frantically as his second arm, badly injured, hung limp against his side. </p><p>The pilot couldn't decide to stop at the speed they had reached, or at least that's what Ian thought. </p><p>Someone stood up and yelled at the pilot to stop, but Grant did not want to pay attention to who it was, he kept his eyes open fixed on the seat in front of him and tried, but failed, not to think in how many ways they could die in that moment. Instead, he was focusing on shaking his hand against Ian's wrist, which he hadn't let go of since he'd grabbed it before and how thicker it was than him. </p><p>Looking through the windshield, all in attendance could witness the scene of a huge creature with a crocodile-like face grabbing Cooper and devouring him, right in their path. </p><p>Someone yelled as the plane lifted up and the left wing hit part of the dinosaur. Blood splattered on the windshield and side windows as the vehicle crashed out of control straight down into the jungle. </p><p>Passengers were thrown here and there as the vehicle passed through the trees, tearing off the wing and pieces of the tail. Finally, when the worst seemed to be over, the plane got stuck in some trees, blocking their precipitous fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SCENE 2. JUNGLE CLEARING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"No,I'm saving it for when I'm dead. Of course I took it."</p><p>"Ah, ah" he admonished him "We have a rule."</p><p>"I don't remember accepting."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being tricked, falling, running, and being nearly devoured was what Malcolm feared might happen when he considered accepting that 'trip'.  The fact that those four things had happened in just a few minutes frightened him, imagine how many other miscellaneous things would happen over the hours.</p><p>The initial group of nine people had shrunk considerably to six members still alive and Ian hoped that if they lost more members along the way, it would be the people who dragged them there in the first place.<br/>
If anyone ever asked him anything about it, he would simply feign ignorance and fight falsely for the common good.</p><p>The loss of life and related flight had taken them away from the plane, where the truth of the reason for their presence on the island had finally been revealed and all had been able to witness the hot spectacle, which was Grant, who furiously had almost started a fight.</p><p>An anatomy lesson later, according to a plan set by Alan, everyone had turned and walked back in the direction they came from to retrieve supplies from the equipment left on the plane.</p><p>Now, Ian hadn't objected to the questionable path they had taken, looking for objects they most likely wouldn't find, but watching Alan almost dig through the wreckage, he had begun to wonder what his real purpose was.</p><p> The fact was, after the events of the previous years, Ian had begun to be attentive to every single detail of whatever was close to him and this also applied to people.  By being in contact with Alan he had been able to understand the behavioral traits of the paleontologist and could assume for certain that, shaking on his knees with his head bowed, he did not seem to fit any of the categories in which he had placed the man.</p><p>However, Ian had decided that he would not mention it to Alan, also because questions would be raised as to why he was caring, but that was before, before he saw the man stagger as he scrambled to his feet.</p><p>Malcolm got up from the log he was leaning on and started walking straight to where the man he was controlling was standing.  When he was close enough he reached out and grabbed the fabric of the shirt on his right shoulder to stabilize him.</p><p>"You've lost something?"</p><p>Grant almost winced at the unexpected touch, closed his eyes trying to make the black dots that had covered his vision disappear for a second and forced himself not to lean against the hand pressing on him.</p><p>"Grant?"</p><p>Alan felt he could get away without falling, he opened his eyes and turned around "I was checking that I didn't miss anything."</p><p>"Obviously" Malcolm's face took on a thoughtful air "Didn't you have a backpack before?"</p><p>"No" Alan shook his head and walked away "We should get out of here."</p><p>The taller man spread an arm pointing to the direction of the rest of the group "After you."</p><p>Grant snorted, followed the direction of the arm that the man had extended and hoped that the initial uncertainty in his step had not betrayed him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had stumbled upon a nest and Malcolm, who hadn't lost sight of Grant, had noticed there was a hitch in his breathing, but had associated it with the scene they had just entered.</p><p>"Raptors."</p><p>Just after Alan had said those words, a herbivore's cry was heard in the distance, followed by a chorus of growls, after which it had been a forest marathon where everyone tried to keep up with the paleontologist.</p><p>"What’s a raptor?"</p><p>Udeaky replied "They don't look that big. I mean, comparatively."</p><p>Alan kept pace as he spoke "If we came across one, we might live ..."</p><p>"Well that's good."</p><p>"But you never came across just one."</p><p>Nobody spoke anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Advancing towards a ridge from which they could see a building had restored hope to those who had lost it.  From their position they could see a huge piece of forest, followed by an expanse of grass, the building they were slowly focusing on was a large structure made up of small buildings joined with a larger one.</p><p>"I bet there's a very good chance Eric's in there. I'd bet my bottom dollar."  Kirby said.</p><p>Apparently no one except the man's ex-wife was going to give him false hope, so they didn't respond.</p><p>Ian looked once again at Alan who seemed to be thinking "What are you thinking?"  he walked over.</p><p>"We will not go through the grass, I do not want to give him an advantage to slaughter us."</p><p>"I have a blurry memory of twenty people dying right there, I wouldn't like to repeat the experience."</p><p>"It would be unpleasant."</p><p>"Do you want to workaround?"</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>Ian looked around "In an hour we will be out of light, you want to sleep-"</p><p>The shorter man snapped his head to look the mathematician in the eye "We go now, I won't sleep out here waiting for them to kill us."</p><p>Alan almost regretted the tone he had used, but if Malcolm had noticed something and said nothing more after their conversation a few hours ago, he suspected this was his way of showing pity on him.</p><p>"Do you want to go now? And when will we no longer have light?"</p><p>"Pray we will have reached that building."</p><p>Ian held back the abrupt answer he was about to give him, squeezed the fabric of his pants where they covered his thigh, took a deep breath and let it go without question.</p><p>They were exhausted, Ian thought, watching the faces of the members of the group fall as the man approached and in a determined voice told them that they would leave at that moment.  He sighed a second time and released the fist he had made.</p><p>They started walking again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"God."</p><p>Night had fallen and the group, which still numbered six, had reached the square full of cars that stood in front of the large building.</p><p>Ian stopped next to one of the cars with shattered windows, let himself be carried away by memories.</p><p>He had risked dying so many times and despite this, he could still remember every single scary detail. However, this was not a good time to walk down the boulevard of memories.</p><p>He looked away and looked ahead in search of the others, who as expected were walking towards the building without looking back.  Ian frowned, pulled away from the car and counted again to make sure his eyes hadn't fooled him.</p><p>"Where's Alan?"  he said in his voice that he was cracking.</p><p>The four turned in his direction with an agitated air, until their eyes rested on a point behind him.</p><p>"Alan is everything okay?" Billy said taking a step forward.</p><p>Malcolm turned, looked for the smaller figure and found him on his knees with one hand resting against a car door. Ian moved before he knew he was doing it, briskly walked over to Alan and knelt beside him.</p><p>"I'm fine." the man answered with his head down.</p><p>Ian reached out to check for any injuries that might have provided an explanation, but the man shivered and pulled away.</p><p>"Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No. I just need a second."</p><p>Ian held out his hand again "Let me see."</p><p>That time an ice-cold hand gripped his wrist.</p><p>"Give me a second." his voice seemed to be panting.</p><p>Something was wrong with the man slumped to the ground and he had been silent for too long, this time he wouldn't let it drop.</p><p>He stretched his arm forward and squeezed his cheek with his free hand to make him turn around.  Ian held his breath.</p><p>Those times he had seen Grant, over the years, his skin had been nothing but a higher color than what you would call 'pale' and this despite the man frequenting places where the sun was shining, but  he didn't think the color he was wearing at the time was normal.</p><p>His face was deathly pale, the dark circles surrounding his eyes had taken on a reddish tinge and in addition to trembling, he felt like he was sweating, but his skin was so cold that he couldn't explain the possible.  reason.</p><p>"Alan" Ian's tone sounded pitiful in Alan's ears again, but more like he's worried about him, how bizarre "If you're hurt, let me see, we can fix it, there's a medical bay in there somewhere."</p><p>It looked like Alan was going to open his mouth and tell him what was wrong with him, but of course things always had to be difficult.</p><p>"You've been here for a while. Alan are you okay?"</p><p>Ian, who was still holding the man's face with one hand, noticed the precise moment when his eyes no longer had room for vulnerability, only for tenacity.  He sighed as Alan stepped away from his hand and, holding on to the side of the car, stood up followed by the taller man, his arms slightly extended forward.</p><p>"I'm too old for these things."  he heard the paleontologist say and he could almost laugh, if only the bubble of anxiety that had settled in the back of his stomach had disappeared.</p><p>He kept pace as they rejoined the three remaining in front, his gaze glued to the figure of Alan, who seemed to have lost the confidence of the step he had always walked.  Ian stayed behind him all the way between them from the facility's entrance, in case whatever was affecting the man could 'attack' him again.  This was why he was the first to intervene when it happened.</p><p>"Let's cheeck if the powert is on, but I doubt it. We'll need to contact-"</p><p>One moment Alan's figure was moving in front of him with his back straight and the next he was walking down the steps of the stairs.</p><p>"Uoo!"  Malcolm clenched his hands against Alan's forearms before his knees could hurt themselves against the marble beneath him, bent his knee and managed to bring them both upright, taking care to tighten his grip on the man so he wouldn't slip off.</p><p>"What just happened?"</p><p>"I slipped, that's all."</p><p>Ian couldn't see his face from the position they were in, but from the way Alan's back was resting against his chest and the force with which the weight of the body slumped against his tried to drag them down,  made it clear how much that was a lie.</p><p>"Are you sure? So I won't have to pick you up off the floor if I let you go?</p><p>He had never fully realized how much Alan was smaller than him, he knew he was tall but he had never noticed that the differences also extended to the mass, perhaps because he had never been close enough, but in that moment he noticed everything  : how his hands seemed too big pressed against his thinner arms, how it was almost too easy to maneuver them around and how what he thought were five centimeters high dividing them, were actually twelve or more.</p><p>Nobody, except Billy, who was glancing nervously behind them, seemed to have noticed what had happened.</p><p>"Can we move?"</p><p>"Nobody is holding you here."  Ian said.</p><p>"He's right, let's go."  Alan said, slipping out of his grasp and hurrying up the stairs with newfound energy.</p><p>Mrs Kirby, (whom we will call Amanda from this very moment, because I am not going to continue using that surname which I am not sure I am even spelling right) greeted them with a phone placed against her ear, as if she were testing the  functionality.</p><p>After figuring out the fairly obvious power failure, with Grant in mind, they went inside the building.</p><p>Unseen by the group, a fleeting shadow swirled through the dirty windows of the hall with frightening speed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The intricate patterns of the vines that draped the different corridors followed, and they would have continued, if Paul (Mr. Kirby, we already told ourselves I will no longer use that atrocious surname, no offense.) Had not pointed to vending machines side by side against a wall.</p><p>"Let's see. I've got about a dollar seventy-five. How about you guys?"</p><p>Frankly, Alan almost hoped they wouldn't find any food along the way or at least not one that contained such a high amount of sugar.</p><p>Billy broke the glass of the appliance with his boot and took some snacks with him, leaving the opportunity for others to do the same.  It would be useless to approach just to get nothing, Alan thought, so he stood aside trying not to attract attention.</p><p>Apparently it hadn't worked, because before they resumed walking that nosy Malcolm had approached him and had reached out an open hand in his direction, urging him to take the bar that lay there.</p><p>He shook his head "You take it."</p><p>"I can get another from the distributor."</p><p>"I won't eat it, so it would be useless for you to give it to me."</p><p>Malcolm tilted his eyebrows down and pulled his hand back "I think you have to eat something and at the moment this bar is expired is the only thing we will find."</p><p>Alan sighed and crossed his arms against his chest "I can't eat it."</p><p>"I didn't make you so picky."</p><p>"I'm not, I just can't eat it."</p><p>Malcolm's smile dropped.</p><p>It was for a very, very simple reason why Alan didn't like Ian Malcolm.</p><p>Of course, he was also self-centered and terribly exhausting, he would have been a fool not to recognize him, but that wasn't it.  Malcolm was too smart, so smart that when he looked at you, his eyes said they understood everything about you and he had you, that was the thing that made him unbearable.</p><p>He could see the exact moment the man had put together the points left along the way and in that moment he knew he knew.</p><p>"Do you have diabetes?"</p><p>"Mh."</p><p>"Mh? Would you like to explain?"</p><p>Grant leaned against the wall behind him "It's not a big deal."</p><p>"But you are sick because of that?"</p><p>"How perceptive."</p><p>Malcolm grabbed his arm and Alan's eyes widened as he was dragged heavily into the next corridor, away from prying ears.</p><p>This was what he was talking about before, he understood you, unbearable.</p><p>"Now, explain."</p><p>"Do you want to know when you will have to leave my body on the ground?"</p><p>"No" the self-righteous look turned into a question mark "Wait, could you die?"</p><p>"No" Alan looked to the side "for now."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Ian opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then closed it again when he saw Alan's smirk.</p><p>"I'm just joking with you."</p><p>"New rule, don't joke about our lives when we might actually lose them."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>Malcolm inhaled before speaking "You seemed out of the way since we got back to the plane, were you looking for something?"</p><p>"Insulin."</p><p>"Was it in the backpack?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"You said right, 'was'."</p><p>"What happened to it?"</p><p>"They broke during the crash, all of them except one."</p><p>"Did you took it?"</p><p>"No, I'm saving it for when I'm dead. Of course I took it."</p><p>"Ah, ah" he admonished him "We have a rule."</p><p>"I don't remember accepting."</p><p>"You are so hard. I guess your new color and the fact that you are shaking even now is from lack of insulin. How long can you go without?"</p><p>"I don't know, but i guess we'll find out when I have a stroke."</p><p>Ian's scared look made him smile "You're too easy."</p><p>"I would appreciate it, if you stop joking about your life."</p><p>Grant's smile left his face and when he looked into Ian's, he could see how scared the man really was.</p><p>"I'm fairly desperate here."</p><p>Ian took a step forward "We can get insulin in the medical bay, you'll be fine, everything will be fine. We'll get out of here before you can think of another bad joke."</p><p>Alan chuckled "About that, if you could loosen your grip first ..."</p><p>He felt the hand tightened around his bicep retreat at the exact moment he finished speaking, he saw the same hand disappear behind Ian's torso.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was holding so tight."  the man's tone of voice was almost like that of someone ashamed of his actions.</p><p>Alan shook his head "No, that's not it. I bruise easily and I would like to avoid the imprint of your hand on my arm for the next few days."</p><p>He expected an answer in return, but when he didn't arrive, the silence that fell upon them was so thick that he felt he could touch him if only he reached out.</p><p>Grant looked up where he thought he would meet Malcolm's eyes, but his gaze was fixed somewhere around his neck, he swallowed.</p><p>"Dr. Malcolm" Alan turned to look in the direction of the voice, Paul spoke not too loudly "you have already been here, you should guide us."</p><p>Alan realized he couldn't move if the taller man didn't walk away first, but he didn't even turn his head at the sound of his surname, he still had his gaze fixed on whatever he found interesting  in his neck.</p><p>"Dr. Malcolm?"</p><p>This seemed to break Ian's concentration, who shook his head cleared his throat and took a step back.</p><p>"I don't have a map, but I can tell that any place in here is safer than out there, so let's get moving."</p><p>He took one last look at Alan and didn't lose the confused look he received.</p><p>He motioned with his hand that they would continue in that direction, while a fixed thought was occupying every single space of his brain, he forced himself to focus on the real world and cancel it.</p><p>Absolutely not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone,<br/>how are you guys? Hope you're all safe out there.<br/>I definitely cut every boring scena in JP3 and changed It with some of mine. Let me know if you like It! ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. SCENE 3. INGEN COMPOUND</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Did you read Malcolm's book?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"And? What did you think?"</p>
<p>"I dunno. I mean, it was kind of preachy. Chaos-this, chaos-that. And like, to me, the guy seemed kind of high on himself."</p>
<p>Grant smiled.</p>
<p>"That's two things we have in common."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had successfully searched and reached the medical bay, but found nothing that could be useful or even usable, which was pretty obvious when you think about it.  Someone had proposed to lock themselves in a room and wait for the night to pass and they had done so, locking the door with metal shelving that wasn't all that heavy or sturdy.</p>
<p> MThe room was large enough to easily accommodate six adults.  Each had taken their places and had taken advantage of the relative safety to sleep, all except Grant, who sat on the floor next to the door with his back against the wall and his eyes fixed on the room's only window.</p>
<p>Malcolm for some reason had chosen to stay awake and sat in the same position as him against the opposite wall.</p>
<p>"Are you seeing someone?"</p>
<p>Grant rolled his eyes down to look at him and raised both brows in ill-concealed awe, his whole look screaming 'seriously?'</p>
<p>"What? I was trying to make conversation."  Ian held up both hands as if he was trying to prove a point.</p>
<p>Alan snorted and checked the window again.</p>
<p>The silence lasted just before Malcolm spoke again "So, how are your digs going?"</p>
<p>Alan leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes "I can't believe it ..."</p>
<p>"Some people prefer conversation to silence."  Ian whispered.</p>
<p>"There would be no need if only you slept."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty awake if you've noticed."</p>
<p>"Trust me, I noticed" he paused and opened his eyes to look at the man "Why are you even awake?"</p>
<p>"You know what? I don't want to talk anymore, enjoy the silence."</p>
<p>Suddenly Malcolm looked irritated and he didn't understand, he tipped his eyebrows down in a confused look, it was obviously his fault somehow.</p>
<p>He didn't understand his stubbornness in wanting to start a conversation with him and never would, but the sounds coming from outside soon made him regret the silence.</p>
<p>"They're bad" Alan broke the silence and in return Malcolm looked back at him "We had financing for another month, then we would have to close, so here I am."</p>
<p>"You know this man can't really pay you" Malcolm looked in his direction "do you?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately I realized that too late."</p>
<p>"Don't blame yourself, it was really convincing."</p>
<p>"You have no idea" he saw Malcolm massaging the same leg he had injured years ago in the first park "You didn't have to come."</p>
<p>"Oh, but I was," Ian said focusing on tracing the edges of the scar he could feel on top of his pants "You didn't exactly give me much choice. I knew when you called me something was going to go wrong, I should have let you go knowing that? Not a option."</p>
<p>"You could've said no."</p>
<p>"As I said, it wasn't a option."</p>
<p>Alan lifted one corner of his lips upwards almost smiling.</p>
<p>"Let's put it this way, you wouldn't die alone."  Ian said, rubbing his eyes with one hand.</p>
<p>"I don't see what a good thing should be like."</p>
<p>"I could instead say-"</p>
<p>Alan suddenly raised an open hand "Wait."</p>
<p>Malcolm froze "What? What's going on?"</p>
<p>"Shsh."  Alan put a finger to his lips and warned him to be silent.</p>
<p>He was sure he hadn't just imagined the screeching sound he'd heard a few seconds ago, but when he'd pricked up his ears to hear it better, everything had gone silent again.</p>
<p>Malcolm rose slowly from the floor and knelt over when he was close enough, every single muscle tense ready to snap if the need arose, then Grant sighed.</p>
<p>"I could have sworn I heard something."</p>
<p>"Maybe you were wrong, maybe it was just-"</p>
<p>Grant leapt forward and placed his open hands against the thighs of the man who was towering over him and this obviously made Ian forget whatever he was trying to say at the moment.</p>
<p>"Sh. Listen."</p>
<p>Ian couldn't hear anything except his accelerated breathing and was beginning to think that maybe the paleontologist was just scared, but then he heard it, a thin screeching sound.</p>
<p>Ian shivered and fixed his gaze into the wide eyes of the man in front of him, seconds later something was breathing heavily outside the door. One of Alan's hands grabbed the fabric of Ian's jacket squeezing it between his fingers in a shaking grip.</p>
<p>The fact that Alan could feel every single panting of Ian's heart against his knuckles was almost reassuring, it meant they were both still alive.  But he couldn't say he was reassured when he felt the man's thigh muscles contract under his hand and that, along with the frantic movement of his head, was enough to make him realize he was planning to get up.</p>
<p>He heard a creak and with panic rising in his throat he grabbed Ian's shoulder to push him down. "Stay down" he mimicked him with his lips.</p>
<p>Ian pursed his lips and pointed to the window with a look, Alan closed his eyes and shook his head, praying that the man didn't get up from that floor.</p>
<p>"Alan?"</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Both turned their heads very slowly in the direction of Billy's voice, the sounds at the door ceased completely.</p>
<p>There were several moments when they both thought that maybe everything would be fine, that no one would die because of one word too many, then there was a noise like a roar, splinters of wood brushed his face and a raptor's paw went  breach.</p>
<p>They were suddenly all very awake.</p>
<p>"Go" Ian felt Alan's hands slip away "Go, go, go!"</p>
<p>They jumped up and ran to the window pulling to open it, leaned over to look "How's It look?"</p>
<p>Ian asked as he glanced from Alan at the several feet high that separated them from the ground and the ledge wide enough to stand upright.</p>
<p>"It's a piece of cake."</p>
<p>It's always a good day for free rope climbing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Head for the trees!"  Grant yelled when they were finally down.</p>
<p>As if they hadn't reached their daily or even weekly limit, each of them ran blindly towards the group of trees.</p>
<p>Behind them a group of Raptors was gathering, preparing to hunt.  Grant risked a backward glance, but he didn't stop running.</p>
<p>"This way!"</p>
<p>In an attempt to escape the group of birds of prey, they end up running into a herd of fleeing hadrosaurs, suddenly everything was chaos.</p>
<p>Letting the others pass him, Grant looked back: to his dismay, the raptors were ignoring the hadrosaurs, the herd made their way through the herd: the raptors wanted only them.</p>
<p>In the chaos of the stampede, everyone lost sight of each other.</p>
<p>Further on, Billy tripped and fell to the ground and during that moment his camera strap broke.</p>
<p>Further back than the others, Alan couldn't see Malcolm running on the left side of the herd behind the unfortunate lovers, but he saw Billy's camera on the ground, reached out to grab it and ran past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alan was almost dead, again, from the animals he had admired and studied for all those years, but he had found the couple's son, Eric and considered that event as a kind of reward for his misadventures.  .</p>
<p>Eyes still puffy from the gas, Grant stumbled and coughed as he sat in the overturned vehicle that the boy had driven him into.  The space in which he could move was very limited and the only source of light was a small battery-powered lantern that the Kirby son was recharging.</p>
<p>Alan had told him that both of his parents were looking for him and the boy had passed him some kind of soup in a can while they talked.</p>
<p>"You're Alan Grant, aren't you? I read both of your books!"</p>
<p>"Which one do you prefer?"</p>
<p>"The first one. Before you where on the island. You liked dinosaurs back then."</p>
<p>Grant raised an eyebrow "Back then, they hadn't tried to eat me."</p>
<p>Alan looked away to get a better look at the small makeshift shelter: the boy had with him a collection of impressive chocolate, various ampoules and what he assumed was his latest smoke bomb.</p>
<p>He assumed that the fact that his hands and legs were shaking and the sudden increase in sweating was not due to inhaling a little smoke.  Being in an enclosed space, isolated from the animals out there, made him feel calm and he really hoped he wouldn't have to move for a while.</p>
<p>He didn't have many topics of conversation with a child and he only had one thing that he wanted to know right now.</p>
<p>"Did you read Malcolm's book?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"And? What did you think?"</p>
<p>"I dunno. I mean, it was kind of preachy. Chaos-this, chaos-that. And like, to me, the guy seemed kind of high on himself."</p>
<p>Grant smiled.</p>
<p>"That's two things we have in common."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone,<br/>yes, this is another chapter. In my defense i want to say that i have a lot of motivation and ispiration right now, and maybe at the end i will publish a chapter after one or two months lol. Let me know if you liked it. Stay safe✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SCENE 4. RIVER CANYON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He spat in his face.</p><p>Blood splashed against the boy's face in front of him in small red dots followed by larger blobs.  He saw a look of disgust and then Billy was wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket.</p><p>A laugh left his lips, he was pretty sure he had blood on his teeth making him look crazy but oh, that sight was priceless.</p><p>"God, you're sick."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hours of hiding in a tree, from which Ian had gotten leg cramps, thank you tree, followed by just as many hours of walking in search of the missing people, Ian could confidently say that they were lost, not that they ever knew where.  they were going first.</p><p>"We've already been through here."</p><p>The fearless three stopped.</p><p>Ian pointed to his right with a finger "I know for sure, we've already passed that tree at least three times."</p><p>"How would you say that? Everything is damn the same!"  Billy yelled at him.</p><p>"Or maybe you're just too stupid to notice the differences."</p><p>The boy took a step forward "Are you lookin 'down on us, Malcolm?"</p><p>Ian gave a wry smile "Well, actually ..."</p><p>It seemed that the boy would have pounced on him, but he was stopped by Paul's voice "Keep calm! We are of no use to Eric and Dr. Grant, if we fight each other."</p><p>Malcolm looked around and started walking in the direction that still seemed unknown to him, but not before whispering loud enough for everyone to hear "If they're still alive."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Apparently Alan had joined the missing persons list and things could have gone one of two ways:</p><p>The paleontologist got smart and realized that getting rid of the excessive weights would earn him points and increase his chances of survival.</p><p>He was dead and they had already passed his corpse lying somewhere on the damp ground, covered with vines.</p><p>Ian told himself it must have been the first option.  However he didn't want to think about it.</p><p>The problem with being on an abandoned, powerless island inhabited by dinosaurs is that there are no tour guides, no maps that can tell you 'You are here'.  The situation was becoming grueling.</p><p>Malcolm had pointed out how attentive he was to detail and how stupid others were, but he did it because he was bored, the only detail he noticed was the oddly shaped tree around which they had turned three times, otherwise,  he had no idea where to look for a reference point.</p><p>All of this brought him back to the main thing he was wondering about when he got on the plane, what the hell was he doing there?</p><p>"I hate this place."</p><p>"Nobody asked you to come."</p><p>Still that annoying kid.  Ian stopped and turned to face him.</p><p>"We have a problem?"</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>Amanda came forward "Who wants to take a break?"</p><p>Ian waved a hand in the woman's direction "No, no, I want to hear what he has to say."</p><p>Amanda turned to her husband with an exasperated air, but the man shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"I do not like you."  Billy said pointing a finger at her.</p><p>Ian laughed "Welcome to the club!"</p><p>"Nobody likes you here."</p><p>Ian opened his palms "What can I say, it's a very big club."</p><p>Billy's expression could only be described as furious, but he seemed to have decided he didn't want to continue and was turning his back on him.</p><p>"Oh are you done? Is that all?"</p><p>Now, he usually could predict the possible outcomes of his taunting him, if pushed too far, but strangely he hadn't thought that the fist that crashed into his face seconds later could have been one of those. </p><p>Unbalanced by the blow he took a step back and put a hand to his mouth, he could taste the blood that clung to his palate and for a moment he even thought of smiling, but then he dismissed that thought.</p><p>Did he want to return that punch?  Yes.</p><p>Did he consider himself capable enough to win in a fight if his action led to that?  Certainly not.</p><p>The smile became an option again.</p><p>"I almost feel sorry for you."  Billy whispered judging him.</p><p>Ian wanted to let him go, he really wanted to do it, but the blood that kept sliding against his tongue told him to do the opposite and he bragged that he was not a trivial person.</p><p>He spat in his face.</p><p>Blood splashed against the boy's face in front of him in small red dots followed by larger blobs.  He saw a look of disgust and then Billy was wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket.</p><p>A laugh left his lips, he was pretty sure he had blood on his teeth making him look crazy but oh, that sight was priceless.</p><p>"God, you're sick."</p><p>By then Paul had stepped between them and was holding Billy back to prevent him from jumping on Malcolm.</p><p>"At least I can say I'm not trivial, can you do the same?"</p><p>This time Ian spat on the ground to get rid of the blood that was building up in his mouth.</p><p>Urged on by Amanda, they started walking again, no one spoke of what had happened anymore</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grant was running again, this time following the Kirby son through the trees.</p><p>He couldn't remember how long it had been since his last injection of him, but judging by the way the weight of his body tried to drag him down, he knew it was too long.</p><p>He had not failed to notice how his breathing was labored after only a few meters of running, it was not at all positive, but at least his legs were not shaking anymore.</p><p>Still following the faint ringing of the phone that had made them run in the first place, Grant and Eric turned and saw a sail move through the low masts.</p><p>Grant recognized him immediately as the back of a spinosaurus.  He grabbed the child and hid them behind a tree motioning him to remain perfectly still.</p><p>They heard the RINGING shift from left to right as he passed, until then he still had no idea they were there.</p><p>Alan looked to his right and when he saw the group he had separated from no more than twenty meters away, even hidden, he bit his lip.</p><p>In an involuntary reflex, Eric yelled "Mom! Dad!"</p><p>Grant immediately covered the boy's mouth, but it was too late.  The dinosaur stopped, from the position in which they were hiding none of them could yet see it.</p><p>All the while, the satellite phone kept ringing.</p><p>Then he stopped.</p><p>And after an agonizing heartbeat, the beast moved and at first you couldn't tell where it was headed, but in the end thanks to his they could tell that it was moving away.</p><p>Once the sail was finally out of sight, Grant let go of Eric who rushed into his parents' arms.</p><p>Alan took a careful look at the group and counted one less member, looked down at the lawn and moved to get closer to the others, the day was rapidly going downhill.</p><p>"I thought you were swimming home."</p><p>Alan turned his head in the direction of Malcolm who was leaning against a metal post that must once have been part of the fence.</p><p>"I've thought about it, but no."</p><p>"Don't tell me you can't swim."</p><p>He would have replied if he hadn't noticed something when the man smiled "Is that blood?"</p><p>Malcolm's smile faded as the sleeve of his jacket tried to wipe away the traces of blood that, apparently, he hadn't cleaned well.</p><p>Grant's gaze falls on his chest "Why are you covered in blood?"</p><p>Ian rolled his eyes as the man took a step closer to him "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not 'covered' in blood."</p><p>"You have blood in your mouth."</p><p>"Unless you have water with you, don't remind me."</p><p>Alan kept staring at him "Where should I get the water?"</p><p>Ian snorted and threw his head back "No, I know you don't have any water, it was a joke" the confused look on Alan's face didn't seem to fade "Look, it doesn't matter."</p><p>"Okay" Ian noticed how the man's gaze moved from him to a point behind him "Billy's got blood on his face too."</p><p>The mathematician laughed again and took a step closer "I could have spit in his face."</p><p>He smiled again as the shorter man's eyes widened comically "Could you? And how did the blood get in your mouth?"</p><p>Ian turned his head to look in the direction the rest of the group was talking "He punched me in the face."</p><p>"He did what?"</p><p>Alan knew that if Billy threw a punch it was because the man in front of him deserved it, sometimes he also wanted to punch him, but that didn't mean he really would.</p><p>"Look, don't make a big deal out of it, I pushed him there."</p><p>"I have no problem believing you, but that doesn't have to happen."</p><p>A cheeky grin spread across Ian's face "Oh Alan, watch out,  I could think you like me."</p><p>"I don't like you, so there's nothing to think about."</p><p>"Don't worry, nobody does."</p><p>Malcolm gave him a dull smile and then turned and walked straight towards the people behind them.</p><p>Alan stood there with his brow furrowed.  What had just happened?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Things only got worse from then on.</p><p>The reason Billy seemed particularly keen to get his bag back was that he had stolen some Raptor eggs and thanks to that stunt of him those beasts were chasing them all.</p><p>Alan had walked away, he had slammed the door as he stepped out to get away from them all.  Ian had followed him shortly after.</p><p>"Ever since we left the nest he kept looking over his shoulder and being nervous, I wondered why."</p><p>Ian said, remembering every moment he wanted to say something but then he didn't, as he should have known that the boy had stolen the eggs from one of the deadliest things on the island.</p><p>Alan turned to glare at him and suddenly it seemed that he was the subject of his anger.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>Ian took a thoughtful look before calmly replying "Because i wanna us to die" when the look on the shorter man's face didn't change, he felt compelled to scream "Obviously, i didn't know!"</p><p>Amanda turned to look at them from the other room through the glass that separated them.</p><p>"Did you just yell at me?"</p><p>Ian pulled back and relaxed his face "Excuse me."</p><p>"It does not matter."</p><p>Malcolm rummaged in his jacket pocket for the piece of cloth he had wet just before leaving the building, because yes, they had found some water.  He wasn't sure he'd done a good job erasing the red spots that he didn't know exactly where they were on his face, but from how the shorter man was holding out his hand, the answer had to be no.</p><p>"I'll do it for you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just give me that thing."</p><p>She didn't wait for it to be delivered to him, she snatched it from the mathematician's hands and walked over to him pointing to his face.</p><p>Ian's eyes widened and he stood completely still as Alan stood on tiptoe and ran the fabric over areas he hadn't thought to check.</p><p>Alan's free hand gripped Ian's left shoulder to keep his balance.</p><p>Ian had remained completely still, with his hands spread at his sides, itchy with the urge to touch and his eyes looking everywhere to avoid having to look at how close the shortest man actually was to him.  He hoped Alan wouldn't notice that his cheeks had suddenly turned red.</p><p>Neither of them said a word until Alan pulled the wet cloth away from his face and returned to his normal height, his hand still gripping Ian's shoulder and their chests almost touching.</p><p>"Done."</p><p>Malcolm cleared his throat "Thanks."</p><p>"Whenever you want."</p><p>Alan's hands left his body, taking away the heat they exhaled and a moment later the man was gone behind him.</p><p>No, he told himself, he wasn't going to get an erection.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was getting mental, Alan had decided as he closed the door behind him, this was the only plausible explanation for his earlier flirtatious behavior.</p><p>Okay, there wasn't much choice on an island, but that wasn't a good reason to do it with Malcolm.  Maybe he was going to have a stroke?  Yes, it had to be.</p><p>"What if they catch us with them?"</p><p>Grant turned to look in the direction Paul had spoken "What if they catch us withouth them?"</p><p>Billy tried to get closer but a look from Alan was enough to make him understand that he should have stayed in his place, alone with his fault.</p><p>Grant led the way to a larger room with giant windows that allowed them to look out over the canyon below them, only there was nothing to see but a thick fog.</p><p>Step by step Grant led the group up a rusty spiral staircase below the observation room.</p><p>Malcolm hesitantly joined the group as he looked around wary, even though technically they were out, the whole place seemed strangely closed.  Something felt strange.</p><p>Ahead of them was a long walkway and a set of stairs that continued along the canyon wall, they chose the stairs.</p><p>Malcolm was the last to go down, but Grant had only taken a few steps down the rusty stairs when one broke under his feet.</p><p>Paul who was closest grabbed it just in time and watched the ladder disappear into the fog, after a few seconds they heard a 'crash' much lower.</p><p>"Are you OK?"  Amanda screamed as they all quickly walked away from the crumbling stairs.</p><p>Grant nodded and looked in the opposite direction.</p><p>"How about if we try this way?"</p><p>Their only option was a walk on a walkway that disappeared in the mist.  They took turns groping along the walkway, trying not to be swayed by fear.</p><p>Grant had stopped at a side support of the walkway, trying to figure out where they were and what the purpose of this place was.  Malcolm was a little farther back with his eyes turned upward, he thoughtfully observed the supports and the metal that covered the area like a dome.</p><p>"There is something wrong."  Malcolm as he placed one foot on the catwalk to test its stability.</p><p>Grant did not answer, his gaze briefly fell on the figure of the taller man next to him, but then returned to investigate the area.</p><p>"Oh my God."</p><p>Ian turned to look at Alan who had a hand against his mouth and eyes wide as if he had just realized something unpleasant.</p><p>"What is it? What is happening?"</p><p>Grant stammered something as he pointed to the overhead support beams.  Malcolm stepped in front of him so as to block his field of vision and let him focus on him, a moment later Alan's eyes fixed on him.</p><p>"I made a mistake," he said, looking around. "It's a bird cage."</p><p>It was Ian's turn to realize "Oh my God."</p><p>Then, the sound of Eric's screams spread through the air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone,<br/>Hope u're good. Let me know if u liked it! ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. SCENE 5. UP ON THE BOW 99A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alan chuckled at the obvious nervousness the man was transmitting "Good."</p><p>"Wait," Ian said, frowning "With appointment, you mean sex?"</p><p>Alan glanced at him "Depends Ian" he said in a low voice "you put out on a first date?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red. Red everywhere.</p><p>Grant had been staring at the same spot ever since they had boarded the dilapidated boat, the river water moving swiftly tinged with blood red.</p><p>He could smell the putrid smell even on his clothes and that was forcing him to stop breathing, it was only a matter of time before he threw up right there.</p><p>Alan consciously knew that there was no blood coloring the water, but despite that he kept thinking about the events of the last few minutes, which had led to Billy's death.</p><p>He had been moving like an automaton since they had grabbed him to prevent him from following the boy towards certain death, he did not know who had dragged him into the river to the boat, but he knew it was a miracle that he had not let them both kill.</p><p>At one point they had to dive to get past a submerged grate and Alan, who was not fully conscious, felt his lungs fill with water.  That was the only moment he remembered every detail of: how the eyes he had kept open wept and begged to be closed, how he had been suddenly deprived of air and how light his body felt drawn into the river.</p><p>When he felt the mud dirty his clothes, he collapsed to the ground clenching his fingers in a fist and vomited out all the water that was trying to choke him, his throat had never stopped burning since.</p><p>The boat went on, but he didn't.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Malcolm had limped to the front of the boat, behind the cockpit, with a distressed gasp, he had slumped to the ground and dug his fingers into the flesh of his thigh in a painful grip.</p><p>He was still wet from falling into the river, as were everyone else, but he could distinguish the sweat that was building up on his forehead from the water that was soaking his clothes. Maybe next time he should have listened to his doctor and avoided forced his leg to constant stress, but then, when had he ever listened to anyone.</p><p>He had banged his head against the wall behind him and the minor pain distracted him from the excruciating pain he felt down, he closed his eyes and continued to take long breaths, making sure to keep his eyes tightly closed.</p><p>He didn't know how long it was before a voice directed at him distracted him.</p><p>"You should talk to him."</p><p>Ian opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the little boy who sat next to him.</p><p>"Mh?"</p><p>"Dr. Grant," he pointed in a direction behind them "he's been staring at the same spot since we left."</p><p>"He's just tired."</p><p>The boy got up to go back to his parents "You should talk to him anyway."</p><p>Malcolm sighed, threw an arm back to find a foothold and when he found it, he levered himself off the ground testing the mobility of his leg, it seemed to be better than ten minutes ago.</p><p>He patted the thigh and looked for the figure of Grant, who sat against a wall, his gaze fixed on a spot in front of him.</p><p>Ian moved in the man direction and when he was close enough, he decided he wouldn't sit down.</p><p>"Hey, how are you?"</p><p>He got no answer.</p><p>"Alan?"</p><p>Malcolm understood that Grant was looking intently at the water and at first, he fidgeted thinking there was something he hadn't seen, but when everything was still and silent he knew there was nothing there.</p><p>Ian sighed and leaned against the railing as he lowered himself to the ground.</p><p>"Are you having a stroke right now?"</p><p>The mathematician smiled when he heard a faint laugh beside him.</p><p>He tilted his head and he could see how Alan's eyes moved in his direction to look at his leg, he loosened the grip he had tightened.</p><p>"What's wrong with your leg?"</p><p>Malcolm didn't answer and Grant turned his attention back to the river.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The full moon was reflected in the water creating strange shadows in the dark night.  A thunder boomed silently and lightning flickered in the distance illuminating the outline of the boat for a moment.</p><p>Grant, apparently having fallen asleep at an unidentifiable moment, woke from the noise and winced from the uncomfortable position in which he had held his neck.  He could hear light rain pattering on the boat around him, that and nothing else, besides the sound of the small boat's engine.</p><p>He raised a hand and with his fingers traced the edges of the fabric that was protecting him, at least in part, from the water.  He opened both eyes and the first thing he brought into focus was Malcolm's jacket, who had apparently sacrificed his 'style' to use it as a raincoat instead.</p><p>With only one eye open, he investigated the state of the boat and deduced that it had not been so long since he had fallen asleep.  The sky was still dark, lit up at intervals, Paul was at the helm with the boy, Amanda was sitting a little further away and Ian was looking at the front of the boat leaning against the handrail.</p><p>He sighed suddenly calmer, no one was dead yet.</p><p>Alan got up and being careful not to slip on the wet floor, walked up to the owner of the jacket.</p><p>"That was nice of you."</p><p>Ian turned to look at him and a few drops of water slipped from his hair "Anytime." then he shook his head to get rid of the moisture that had accumulated in his hair.</p><p>"You are soaked." Alan said, shivering when a few drops of water hit him.</p><p>"It often happens when I'm in the rain."</p><p>"You'll get sick."  Alan reached out to return the jacket, but the other intercepted him before he could touch the woven.</p><p>"No, no, keep it."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Keep it."</p><p>Grant resigned himself and kept the jacket.  He leaned against the same railing against which the taller man stood and watched another bolt fall.</p><p>"What's wrong with your leg?"</p><p>"She had better days."</p><p> "..."</p><p>"Sometimes she just stops working, that's all."</p><p>"And you thought it was a good idea to come on this trip ..."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"You're strange."</p><p>They both dropped the subject.</p><p>Malcolm resumed looking ahead into the river, wondering if it was possible that something was following them below, nothing had given him reason to be alarmed, he was simply worried about the things he couldn't see, would you blame him?</p><p>Behind them the sound of the wind carried with it the tired sound of Eric's voice, explaining to his parents what he had done in those long weeks of "camping".</p><p>Ian smiled.</p><p>Since they had arrived on the island, Malcolm had used every moment they were not in danger of dying to arrange a speech with which he could confront the man next to him. He had created several scenarios that could have ended in a bad or exceptional way depending on how good he was at interpreting the situation and usually he was, good. So imagine his surprise when Alan casually let out:</p><p>"We should have dinner sometime."</p><p>Ian choked on his own saliva and suddenly blushed. He wasn't sure he'd heard right, he'd twisted the words, it had to be.</p><p>"Are you really asking me? Now?"  Ian said coughing.</p><p>Alan shrugged "Why not? We could still die."</p><p>Malcolm thought that feigning nonchalance would hide how embarrassed he was "You wanna go to dinner? Together?"</p><p>"No, I figured out we could go to the same place but in separate tables" Grant rolled his eyes, rubbing his eyes with his fingers "Yes, obviously together, if you happen to be hungry."</p><p>Ian laughed nervously "I know i occasionally do."</p><p>"A lot of people do, apparently" he joked "You understand it would be a date, right?"</p><p>Ian nodded.</p><p>"And you will come anyway?"</p><p>"Yes!", Ian replied quickly, a little too quickly "Yes, I might consider it."</p><p>Alan chuckled at the obvious nervousness the man was transmitting "Good."</p><p>"Wait," Ian said, frowning "With appointment, you mean sex?"</p><p>Alan glanced at him "Depends Ian" he said in a low voice "you put out on a first date?"</p><p>Thankfully, Malcolm was saved from having to answer that question by a bolt of lightning that tore through the sky and crashed to the ground a short distance from their location.</p><p>"This was close."  Ian said looking where the lightning had struck.</p><p>"A little too close."</p><p>As the boat began to turn into another curve, a familiar sound penetrated the darkness, muffled but unmistakable, was the ringing of the telephone.</p><p>They all exchanged glances of pure panic and each of them pledged to examine the river bank, expecting the Spinosaurus to jump out at any moment.</p><p>"Keep quiet."</p><p>Grant whispered and Paul turned off the engine as they made their way through the next and final corner that separated them from the sound.  The anxiety was excruciating, they expected the worst and got the worst.</p><p>I will avoid describing the pathetic and disgusting scene where everyone digs into the dinosaur "poop" in search of the lost cell phone. The point is, they found the cell phone what a surprise, it was still working after being eaten, digested and expelled by a dinosaur, but who cares, right?</p><p>"Whatever you do, don't call the U.S. Embassy. They won't do a God Damn thing."</p><p>The phone display, clean thank God, flashed red, signaling that the battery was running low.</p><p>"Well, we don't exactly have a Costa Rican phone book here."  Alan said as he boarded the boat with the rest of the group in tow.</p><p>"I don't think I'll survive this."  Ian wrinkled his nose at the smell that still covered there.</p><p>"But if you haven't done anything!"  Paul yelled at him feeling a headache starting to form at the base of his skull.</p><p>"A man must know where to draw his limits."</p><p>Ian raised his hands and shrugged.</p><p>"What is that?" Eric had noticed something moving in the water.</p><p>The others look down in the murky water, just below the surface, A SHIMMERING WAVE OF SILVER passes beneath the boat.</p><p>Then a SINGLE FISH jumps from the water.  And another.  And another.</p><p>"Bonitas" Grant looked over their shoulder examining the water "Something must've scared them."</p><p>Another roll of THUNDER, that time much closer, in the distance a dorsal fin emerged from the surface of the river.</p><p>"Get the motor going."</p><p>Paul moved the motor and pulled the start cord. The engine sputtered but won't come to life.</p><p>The phone Grant was holding in one hand flashed and rang, drawing everyone's attention: the phone's battery was getting even weaker.</p><p>Grant maked a quick decision and dialed.</p><p>Amanda came up "Who are you calling?"</p><p>But Grant ignored the question. RING. RING.</p><p>A sudden jolt sent them all lying on the floor of the boat.</p><p>"Pick up! Pick up!"  Alan yelled as he tried not to lose his grip on the wet device.</p><p>Lightning flashed and thunder shook the air, a moment later the Spinosaurus emerged from the water with a deafening roar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone.<br/>I'll with saying that, when Ian call his leg "She" Is not because i'm an idiot, don't tell me you do not call your body part with name or something.<br/>✨Anyway✨ i hope all of you've enjoyed this chap, let me know what do u think about It!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SCENE 6. DOCTOR, DOCTOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>!These things only happen in fanfics, don't feel safe trying them at home!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was full of heavy breaths and he enjoyed clothes rubbing against his skin and then discarded.</p><p>"Who did you call?"</p><p>Grant searched in the backpack they had found at the ptserodactyl cage for his insulin meter, to make sure the water hadn't disabled it.</p><p>"I called Ellie."</p><p>He pressed a button and the screen showed the insulin level recorded a few hours ago, it seemed to work.</p><p>"Was it productive?" Malcolm's voice behind him made him hurry to put the device back.</p><p>"I hope."</p><p>"What does 'hope' mean?"</p><p>Alan sighed and stood up ready letting the water on his clothes form a puddle at his feet.</p><p>"I didn't exactly talk to her," he closed his eyes.</p><p>"God help us."</p><p>Surviving constant danger was something he would never want to do again, Grant thought as he shrugged off his shirt, which fell into a messy pile on the floor, it's not as if he could put it on again.</p><p>It seemed that after the last encounter at the river the Spinosaurus had decided to take a break from following them and they had all been able to breathe a sigh of relief when, wet to the bone, they had run, again, in the forest to what they had discovered be a warehouse.</p><p>It was clear, looking around, that the area was not destined to be invaded by dinosaurs and how they had taken over after the island was abandoned.</p><p>Those of them who remained alive after the last attack, in fact, Paul was missing, had checked the two-story building and once made sure it was free they were able to engage in the search for useful materials.</p><p>The boy had found a box with sweaters with the "Jurassic Park" logo and everyone had taken his, happy to be able to get rid of the wet clothes they had worn for days or months.</p><p>Alan sighed in satisfaction as he gripped the soft fabric, put his head in and raised his arms to put on the rest of the sweater.</p><p>He wasn't sure what Malcolm was doing behind him and he certainly wasn't going to turn around to check, but a grunt and the sound of water dripping onto the floor gave him a clear picture of Malcolm clutching his shirt he wore it before.</p><p>"You are bruised everywhere."  said the voice behind him, closer than before.</p><p>When the sweater also covered his hips he turned to look at the taller man "It happen when they try to eat you."</p><p>Malcolm snorted "I don't have bruises."</p><p>"Congratulations." Alan stretched his gaze to look out the window along the for now deserted ground.</p><p>He wondered how many there were blind spots around the building and in how many ways the raptor could exploit in their favor.  How many different ways could all of them die without their noticing, if not too late, when their sharp teeth sank into their weak necks.</p><p>His field of vision was obstructed by the great dark shadow that Malcolm behind him was creating in the window.</p><p>"Can I see them?"</p><p>Alan looked at the reflection of the man's eyes in the glass "Mh?"</p><p>He felt Ian's fingers trace the edges of the gray sweater and hesitated a moment before nodding when he understood what the other man meant by "see them".</p><p>A shiver shook him running up his spine as two cold fingers passed the fabric and brushed the skin that was starting to warm.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>The shorter man nodded hastily again and leaned his head forward, his hands against the window sill, when his back was exposed and the cold hand that was brushing him before him just opened on his lower back.</p><p>Neither of them moved for a few seconds and then the hand on his back moved upward, squeezing the vertebrae of his spine under his fingers.</p><p>"Jesus-" the man's back looked like a galaxy, each bruise had its own color and sometimes they mixed, yellow, purple and black "Do they hurt?"</p><p>Alan had to grit his teeth to stifle a painful moan as the fingers that were touching him pressed against a particularly large bruise.</p><p>One hand went up to put the sweatshirt back in place while the other went down to stop on the right side, Ian could feel under his fingers some small ripples in the skin and passing over them several times decided that it must be the scars of the injections.</p><p>An icy air blew through the drafts in the window in front of them, Alan shivered and Ian decided to pull his hands away and step back, giving him personal space.</p><p>When Grant turned to look at him, his cheeks were flushed against pale skin and he was trying to pull down the edges of the sweater that had already reached its maximum length.</p><p>"Satisfied?"</p><p>He reached down to grab the backpack off the floor and walked past Ian to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It turns out you can get out of a fire and a fight with a dinosaur.</p><p>There was no way that Paul could be alive, yet when Malcolm left the room where he had been for too long, he found him hugging his family, absolutely still alive and not dead.</p><p>Anyway, no one had bothered to ask him how he had managed to survive and how he had found them.</p><p>They had gathered in a room that apparently could be armored from the outside through a mechanism they had not yet found but were working on.</p><p>"I don't think it's a good idea to stay here."  Paul said walking behind Ian in search of the lost mechanism.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Dr. Grant wasted our one phone call, to call someone who won't help us."</p><p>This was what everyone feared, but still, they didn't need a constant reminder "Dr. Grant did what he thought was right."</p><p>Ian said pointing the flashlight in the dark room at an electrical system, bingo.</p><p>"What he thought was right ..."</p><p>Paul's mocking tone made him turn to look at him with an irritated look.</p><p>"Is there a problem here?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What I thought."</p><p>Ian turned back to the control panel and with a confused expression tried to read the cable system.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The door is still open."  Eric said sitting next to his mother.</p><p>Alan looked around "Soon it won't be."</p><p>"Is Dr. Malcolm really capable of fixing anything?"</p><p>"Don't be fooled, he's smart."</p><p>"..."</p><p> Alan laughed "Have faith."</p><p>Amanda stood up suddenly attracted the attention of the other two "Did you hear that?"</p><p>Alan leapt to his feet and a slimy sound crossed the walls behind them, the outside of the building "Raptor."</p><p>"What are we going to do?"  Amanda hissed so as not to be heard.</p><p>"They are looking for the eggs-"</p><p>"What are we going to do?" she repeated.</p><p>Alan turned to look towards the still open door "I'm going to look for the others, you are silent and hide."</p><p>"But they will find us!"  Eric yelled.</p><p>"They won't find you, they want the eggs, they'll follow me if we're lucky." Alan said as he showed the camera case he had taken out of his backpack.</p><p>"What if we're not?"</p><p>Grant looked at the two "Hope you don't have to find out" one last time and then started walking down the hall.</p><p>They didn't have any kind of advantage, he thought, touching the walls to orient himself in the dark while he continued to walk, the raptors instead, they had many, among those the most terrible for them was that they could see in the dark.</p><p>Being in an open and Sunny field with a raptor would be tragic, but being a building in the dark with animals who know exactly where you are, they had no chance.</p><p>Alan wanted there to be a solution that would make everyone survive, but if there was, he couldn't find it, the meter hidden at the bottom of the backpack flashing in his mind as a sign.</p><p>"Oh no-"</p><p>One moment his hand was crawling against the rough surfaces of the walls and the next he couldn't hear anything.</p><p>He stretched his hands in different directions trying to find a grip that would allow him to continue walking, but the more he waved the more he moved away from the last wall he had touched.</p><p>The first thing not to do when you find yourself in a completely dark environment is to move away from objects, Alan thought, turn around and lose the sense of direction, he had done that too and lastly, panic.  Alan could hear her heavy breathing in the corridors and he was just a moment from crouching on the ground and crying, he hadn't gotten there yet, but he was very close.</p><p>He took a deep breath and thought that calming his breathing would help keep his mind clear, but that was before, before something came out of the darkness, grabbed him and pulled him back.</p><p>His heart went wild, the stupid breathing exercises forgotten.</p><p>He didn't even realize that those tight around her neck and his pelvis were human arms and not those of some slimy creature.</p><p>He was dragged heavily for a few meters before being slammed into a wall, something pressed behind him and before he could think of acting in any way, something pressed against his mouth.</p><p>Grant's eyes widened and he clung to the arms that held him steady, kicked back and hit nothing, but the grip around him tightened.</p><p>He heard a breath next to his ear and involuntarily closed his eyes.</p><p>"Be quiet."</p><p>Alan recognized the mathematician's voice and instantly relaxed into the arms that gripped his body, a relieved whine leaving his lips.</p><p>With one of the hands that had previously scratched the arms that held him, he climbed on his arm until he could reach out and trace the contours of a familiar face with his fingers, he really was Malcolm.</p><p>He sighed again and held his hand against the face of the man who pressed him against the wall.</p><p>His jaw hurt, but Ian didn't seem willing to let go.</p><p>He understood why when he heard the sound of claws crawling against the wall, he winced, did the other know that raptors could see in the dark? probably not, he had to tell her.</p><p>He tilted his pelvis back because it was the only thing he could move, he squirmed trying to get Ian's attention, but the other seemed to ignore him.</p><p>"Be quiet, he won't see us."</p><p>Alan disagreed, there was no way he wouldn't see them. He moved again and this time the man behind him pushed himself harder than he was before.</p><p>"I promise, I promise ..."</p><p>Alan stopped moving and slumped into Ian's arms. They would die, there was no way the bird of prey would pass him and he would decide they weren't worth killing.</p><p>He moved his fingers on the cheek of the man behind him, stroking the cheekbone scarred by a cut that was healing, he hoped that he understood that it was okay, that if they died there it was no one's fault.</p><p>Then the wall against which he was crushed disappeared, Alan's eyes widened as he stretched out his hands in front of him to prepare for the impact with the floor.  A finger bent under him as it hit the floor, a disgusting crack rang in the air, a white light passed in front of his eyes along with a hallucinating pain and he had to scream.</p><p>He curled up on himself and screamed, he could hear the sound fill the room before the same hand that had held him pressed back against his mouth, holding back the heartbreaking sound of Alan's screams.</p><p>A sound behind them signaled the closing of the armored door behind them.</p><p>Alan stifled sobbing as a tear ran down his cheek and hit Ian's hand, eyes wide from the sudden light that had blinded them.</p><p>"I did it!"</p><p>If the pain hadn't confused Grant's clouded mind, he might have noticed that they weren't dead yet because Malcolm had seen the paleontologist walking around the corridors from the security cameras, him and then the raptor a few corridors down the hall.  He had run out and held him against that wall, which wasn't really a wall, but an armored door that led to the control room and was just waiting for Paul, whom he had hastily shown how to manage the security system, to open the door and demand it behind them.</p><p>Malcolm had no guarantee that he would survive the moment he stepped out of the room, he just put faith in Paul and his learning ability.</p><p>But Grant could handle one thing at a time, and his priority was the pain that had paralyzed him.</p><p>"Let me see."</p><p>Ian tried to take the injured hand, but Alan kept hiding it against his chest.</p><p>"What's happend?" Paul walked over to them.</p><p>"I don't know, i thought he broke something."</p><p>A sore gasp confirmed the supposition.</p><p>"Damn it."  Paul put his hands in his hair and sat down in one of the chairs in the room.</p><p>"Show me, come on. I swear i won't hurt you."</p><p>Grant let Malcolm take the aching hand between his so that he could examine it.  Now none of them were that kind of doctor, but seeing two fingers that aren't exactly straight and pointing in different directions gives you an indication.</p><p>Malcolm considered himself knowledgeable enough on the subject to touch his fingers and think he could put them back, he had seen some documentaries, okay it was a documentary years ago, but still.</p><p>"If we leave them like this you will lose them."</p><p>Alan laughed and sobbed at the same time.</p><p>"I can fix them."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>Ian nodded and didn't mention the documentary.</p><p>Grant seemed to have no desire to lose his fingers, so he let himself drag himself sitting leaning against the chest of Malcolm, who was still examining the hand.</p><p>"Relax." Ian was saying it more to himself than to Alan, but no one needed to know "I'll count to three."</p><p>Paleontologist nodded and stiffened.</p><p>"One-"</p><p>Ian was almost hoping that someone had objected, but the only sounds were Alan's panting breaths and the pounding of cars.</p><p>"Two-"</p><p>He repeated in his mind once again the process which he seemed to remember quite well, or at least he hoped.</p><p>"Three-"</p><p>A disgusting sound of bones realigning filled the room, along with a muffled moan.</p><p>"It worked?" Paul said with his head in his hands.</p><p>Malcolm ran his fingers against the man's in his arms and it seemed that with much luck, the procedure was successful, he sighed in relief and let Alan shake and sobbed against him.</p><p>"Shhh, you're fine-" Ian whispered.</p><p>Alan's head lolled in confused movements before falling backwards against Ian's shoulder.</p><p>They waited a moment, but everything seemed to be suddenly silent.</p><p>"Oh my God, I killed him!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone,<br/>i hope you're liking the fanfic, because i do and personally, i think this Is my favorite chapter, so let me know if u liked it. Stay safe ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SCENE 7. ROOF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Move to the roof." Alan pointed upward.</p><p>The next shot showed the roof of the building "Do you want to go through the roof?" Ian stammered, pointing his finger at the stairs that climbed up one side of the building.</p><p>"Sound like a plan."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm had made a difficult decision: he would never improvised as a doctor again, never again. A significant but necessary loss for the world of medicine.</p><p>Maybe he hadn't killed Grant, there was no way to kill someone just for broken fingers, but the guilt if something happened because of him would be devastating. He would have kept away from medicine and close to mathematics, no doubt.</p><p>A spark pinched his wrist and he withdrew his hand from the cables surrounding him, sweat running down his back from the heat coming from the electrical systems. He moved to better balance his aching knees, the flashlight flickered and Malcolm had to squint to see where the cable was connected.</p><p>"Are you sure you can do it?" Paul said for what he thought was the tenth time in three minutes.</p><p>Ian ignored him, focusing all his attention to his task: he had to turn on the lights, very simple as Paul had pointed out several times, unfortunately he didn't know that electrical system and nothing was labeled.</p><p>He sniffed at him and gritted his teeth on the flashlight he held in his mouth pointing the light in another direction, he was starting to doubt his abilities. His arms were shaking from the time he had held them still and raised in a strange angle, he needed to take a break, if only he could find the right cable.</p><p>The air was starting to get stuffy in the room, a drop of sweat ran down his forehead and got caught in his lashes, it was starting to get exhausting.</p><p>"How long do you think it will take you?"</p><p>Ian closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, a muscle in his cheek trembling threateningly.</p><p>"You're deconcentrating him." Alan said that until that moment he had remained silent leaning against a console.</p><p>"We've been here for hours, maybe we should-"</p><p>"Nobody moves from here until the lights are out." Alan clarified.</p><p>He didn't remember exactly how many cables he had tried to connect, but the failure behind those attempts was discouraging him, he would try one more time.</p><p>He pulled his face closer to look at the door where he was supposed to insert the cable, grabbed it with his slippery fingers and pushed it inside: a jolt of energy shot through him.</p><p>He pulled back quickly with a hiss, a smell of burnt flesh swam around him and he had to cough to keep from throwing up.</p><p>A hand gripped his shoulder and he braced himself to look at the face he would find with a dejected expression, but then a snapping noise rang throughout the building, the lights above them flickering and coming on.</p><p>Malcolm looked up at the ceiling, straight at the blinding light that illuminated them "Yes-"</p><p>Grant helped him to his feet and his knee shook as he took his first steps to approach the recording computers.</p><p>"Find them." Alan whispered as Ian sat in the chair and scrolled through the various rooms on the screen.</p><p>"Stop!" Paul pointed at the screen with one finger "What's that?"</p><p>Malcolm reverted to the previous shot which showed raptors lined up in front of the entrance.</p><p>"Move to the roof." Alan pointed upward.</p><p>The next shot showed the roof of the building "Do you want to go through the roof?" Ian stammered, pointing his finger at the stairs that climbed up one side of the building.</p><p>"Sound like a plan."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later they had come up with a "good" plan. The first step was to inform Amanda and her son, they had connected to the sound system and transmitted the information, they had unlocked the doors and the two groups had taken different directions to reach the roof.</p><p>The second step was to rejoin before going over the stairs which had a view of the main hall, so they had crouched behind a wall and waited.</p><p>The third step was escape, the first problems started there.</p><p>Grant was gripping the hem of Malcolm's sweater sleeve in the fingers of his good hand, ready to let go as soon as the opportunity presented itself.</p><p>His field of vision was blocked by black spots that he knew exactly where they were coming from, he shook his head and leaned over to look at the area.</p><p>He tugged at the sleeve of his jacket and turned to look over his shoulder "Go, Go."</p><p>Silently one after the other they crossed the corridor without looking back and reached the stairs, then it was the turn of Alan who was the last to make sure everyone got on the other side.</p><p>He stood up and slowly walked down the hall and knew he shouldn't have turned around to look, but he did anyway and his gaze found itself chained into the eyes of one of the birds of prey.</p><p>He froze on instinct, but the fact was, if one of them saw you, you were finished. The raptor made a beastly sound and then moved in the direction of Grant, who was still watching.</p><p>He would have stayed there waiting for his death if hand had not closed around his wrist and had pulled him out of the corridor, up the stairs.</p><p>"Run!" Malcolm yelled at those in front of him to move faster.</p><p>Alan tripped over his own feet on the second flight of stairs and looked over his shoulder to see the raptors down the hall. He swallowed and let himself be dragged to the top floor and Paul, who was leading the group, opened the door and then closed it when everyone had passed.</p><p>"Where's the ladder?" Paul shouted.</p><p>A bang made them jump.</p><p>"It's coming from the door" Grant put a hand to his heart to catch his breath "They'll break it!"</p><p>"Found it!" Malcolm waved an arm to signal the position of the ladder on one side of the ledge.</p><p>Alan took a step forward to follow those who had approached the stairs before him, when a single sound of alarm rang in the air, he froze, his foot still stretched forward to the next step.</p><p>His eyes widened and he frantically shifted his gaze in different directions, from the door that was about to be knocked down, to the eaves of the building where the mathematician was waiting for Eric to cling to the stairs to go down.</p><p>Alan closed his eyes and took a step back.</p><p>"Alan! What are you doing? Move!"</p><p>Alan took another step back.</p><p>"Alan?"</p><p>"Go." he whispered.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"They'll take the eggs and kill us, go."</p><p>Alan opened his eyes and saw Ian walk away from the edge of the building to approach.</p><p>"They sure will if you don't hurry the hell up!" Ian shouted, banging his hand against the metal fence that bounded the roof.</p><p>"Go."</p><p>This time Malcolm didn't seem to want to argue, he walked over, grabbed a handful of the shorter man's shirt and yanked him.</p><p>"You'll get us both killed."</p><p>"Not you, just me."</p><p>Alan looked down at the floor, focusing on the worn shoes.</p><p>"I won't make it" Grant reached back and looked for the glucometer in his bag, found it and placed it in the hands of the taller man who continued to be silent "That number shows the level of insulin in my blood" looked up from the floor to look at Ian's thoughtful eyes "It reached its lowest level six hours ago. "</p><p>A gory noise behind them made Grant tremble, but he knew exactly what had caused it, so there was no point turning around to check.</p><p>"Say something." he begged.</p><p>Malcolm's bitter laugh made him drop his shoulders.</p><p>"What a useless waste of time." the mathematician hissed, crushing something invisible with the sole of his shoe.</p><p>Alan felt a hollow in his stomach and forced himself to swallow to keep the retching from burning his throat. He narrowed his eyes and bowed his head down as the retreating man's footsteps tormented his ears.</p><p>He had found his glucometer still intact, in the top pocket of his shirt, so he could check the insulin level getting lower and lower for the duration of the forced stay on the island and there hadn't been a single moment when he had thought of telling someone his glucometer was working, not even one.</p><p>When the red line had started flashing hours earlier, he had knelt down and hid his head between his legs. He had tried to avoid having a panic attack, which would have been very unfortunate in a situation like that, but when you realize that you may not survive because of something wrong in your blood, you have to deal with it somehow.</p><p>His body had stopped functioning properly and he still couldn't figure out where he was getting the energy to walk and hold the rest together. Things had been hectic ever since and Alan had just been waiting to pass out, have cardiac arrest or whatever, but it hadn't happened yet, it could have happened in any moment and that was why he had to sacrifice himself.</p><p>Not a child, not the parents he needed, not the brilliant mathematician, but him, the paleontologist with a disease, too stupid to stay away from the cursed island.</p><p>Alan was about to say something when a body in front of him shadowed him, he felt two hands grab his thighs and the next thing he knew was that he had been thrown onto Malcolm's massive shoulder.</p><p>All the air had left him when his stomach was pressed against the man's shoulder, he had screamed a groan of protest before attempting to cling to the man's back somehow. He had never had any illusions about his size, but being thrown like that was making him reconsider some things.</p><p>"No!" he screamed wriggling when he remembered why he was stucked in the first place.</p><p>Ian started to move and Alan had to stop waving to avoid crashing into the floor.</p><p>"Get off!"</p><p>They approached the ledge of the palace and the shorter man felt Ian's left arm secure around his waist.</p><p>His eyes widened when he realized that the mathematician wanted to climb down from the building with him on his shoulder.</p><p>"You're insane! Put me down!"</p><p>Grant found himself gazing down from a multi-storey building and held his breath thinking how easy it would be for Malcolm to lose his grip and make them both crash to the sound. He held himself perfectly still and realized that they were no longer coming down.</p><p>"Give me the eggs."</p><p>Alan tried to turn to look at him but this made them unbalanced "Now?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, now!" Ian cursed as the other man wriggled on his shoulder to retrieve the case that held the eggs, tightened his grip and made sure his sweaty hands didn't cause any death that day.</p><p>"I have them!" Alan held the strap of the case tightly with one hand.</p><p>"Throw them on the roof!"</p><p>"Are you kidding me?!"</p><p>"We can discuss it when you're not on top of me, but now throw the damn eggs!"</p><p>Malcolm felt the body above him lurch backward and was surprised at how quick the discussion had been. He sighed in relief when he heard a thud above them.</p><p>"Hold on." he said with a labored breath.</p><p>Then they resumed the descent which was somehow incredibly quick and painless, when Malcolm felt his boot sink into the ground that awaited them he loosened his grip and slid Grant off his shoulder.</p><p>They heard the raptors cry from above and there was no time to speak, Ian opened an arm in the direction of the forest.</p><p>"Right behind you."</p><p>Alan wasn't going to act like a kid just because someone ruined his genius suicide plan, so he gave him an annoyed look and ran in that direction, Ian behind him.</p><p>Running was a pretty big word, actually Alan was limping out of breath. To an outside observer it might have seemed too inconvenient or taken for granted that just at that moment his forces had leaved him, but when he had chosen to die on that roof, the adrenaline that had kept him standing was gone and his body had stopped to function properly.</p><p>He would continue to drag himself until his body held up.</p><p>He couldn't exactly see the road he was traveling on, it was all a bit blurry along the edges, he could distinguish the green of the trees from the rest, but that didn't help much.</p><p>"Dr. Grant!" Amanda's voice cried in the distance.</p><p>Grant did not stop walking, turned his head in the direction of the sound and changed his path, directed towards the voice that had called him.</p><p>A hand grabbed the sweater he was wearing, dragged him back and maneuvered him so that he was pointing in the opposite direction from the one he had taken.</p><p>"This way."</p><p>Malcolm released his grip and encouraged him to walk.</p><p>"Maybe I should go ahead, stay behind me."</p><p>Alan stared at the man's back as he walked away at a brisk pace. He took a step to start walking again, but it was there that he stopped: he could no longer feel his legs.</p><p>He lowered his gaze and then lifted it up, the green he had seen before, was now starting to blend in with everything else.</p><p>His tongue felt heavy under the roof of his mouth and he couldn't scream. Then it all tilted and he found himself going downhill. </p><p>In just a few seconds his body passed and decided he could no longer hold a vertical position, his shoulder absorbed most of the impact, but his head was the next thing to hit the ground.</p><p>A dull ache crossed his temple and he had to close his eyes to bear it. He clung to the dirt beneath him with his fingers, managed to reach out an arm forward, get a fragment of an image of the surrounding environment and then nothing.</p><p>He can't felt anything anymore. The smell of wet earth, the taste of iron blood, the sound of branches snapping. Nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone,<br/>I don't know who is still reading this. I have to admitt i stopped writing for sometime cause nobody have an interest in reading this. But i love this fanfic, so here we are. Let me know if you liked it or not. Keep your mask on and stay safe!✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. SCENE 8. ROOM A50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Ian?"</p>
<p>Ian's eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat and he almost jumped off his chair "Fuck me!"</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Jesus, Alan, don't sneak up, I was going to have a heart attack."</p>
<p>"I called you, three times."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian's right knee kept swinging up and down, foot tapping rhythmically as he sat on an uncomfortable plastic chair in an anonymous waiting room.</p>
<p>He kept running his shaking hands over his thighs, an activity that would keep him distracted from the sudden images his brain sent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malcolm had stopped when a dull thud behind him sent a bird hiding in his bushes flying away. Very slowly he turned to check and saw Alan on the ground, limbs spread out in strange positions.</p>
<p>There had been a moment, on his knees with his hands trying to drag the man in his lap, when he had thought that Alan would die on him.</p>
<p>Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bent his head between his open legs, with both hands he grabbed strands of hair and pulled until he tears. He kept his gaze fixed on the white floor, his teeth creaking with the force with which he was clenching them.</p>
<p>The memory of a convulsing body and the white foam dripping from his lips to the grass made him nauseous and he had to press a hand against his lips so as not to vomit on that beautiful floor.</p>
<p>Something touched his shoulder and he drew back quickly, eyes wide open for possible danger.</p>
<p>The kind face of a nurse appeared in front of him "Sir, are you okay?"</p>
<p>Ian shook his head once and then nodded quickly, he didn't know how many times he'd done it.</p>
<p>"Sir, do you know of any close relatives of Mr. Grant who needs to be informed?"</p>
<p>Ian shook his head "We don't- I- I don't know him that well."</p>
<p>"That's fine, don't worry."</p>
<p>Ian slumped back into the chair, sniffed at him, and stared at his bruised, dirt-smeared hands.</p>
<p>"Sir, are you hurt? you need some medication?"</p>
<p>Ian looked to the side and shook his head again.</p>
<p>"Do you want to call someone?"</p>
<p>Ian shook his head again.</p>
<p>He heard a sigh and then the woman sat in the chair next to him. Ian looked at her out of the corner of his eye and clenched his hands on her lap as he waited for her.</p>
<p>"You know, you can clean up in the hospital bathroom, if you like. I can get you some clothes."</p>
<p>Ian shook his head, his vision blurred with tears. He gasped as the woman's hand squeezed his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I promise you that when you'll come back, the chair will still be here and your friend too."</p>
<p>"No- no, I have to wait here. If he wakes up, if- if-"</p>
<p>"You'll be the first person to know, I can promise you."</p>
<p>The fingers on his knee had turned white but he didn't let go.</p>
<p>"I can't."</p>
<p>"Actually-" Ian looked up and looked at the woman who was smiling at him "-people think you killed someone or something like that."</p>
<p>One of the corners of Ian's lips pulled up and a kind of snort came from his nose.</p>
<p>He tilted his head to catch two people staring at him with wide eyes, beckoned him with two fingers and they stopped immediately, pretending to talk to each other.</p>
<p>He looked down at his dirt hands, the denim ripped and stained with blood in several places, it must have looked like a mess.</p>
<p>The woman with the strong accent continued to smile at him.</p>
<p>"I think i will accept your offer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hair was still damp from the shower he had recently taken when he put on the clean clothes the nurse had provided for him.</p>
<p>The skin on his face and arms was red and scratched from the hot water and the impetuousness with which he had tried to scrub the dirt off. The water seemed to have partially alleviated his problems and he no longer felt like his head could explode at any moment.</p>
<p>He glanced at the pile of dirty clothes he had dropped on the floor, bent down to pick them up and threw them in the bin next to the sink, he wouldn't use them anyway. The ones he was wearing at the time were a bit baggy on him, but he still assumed the owner he got them from was bigger in some way.</p>
<p>He put his clenched fists against the edge of the sink and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>He couldn't forget the sight of the EKG line going flat and the alarming whistle that followed him. His mouth had loosened and a painful moan had come out.</p>
<p>He looked away, the helicopter window seemed more interesting than the defibrillator lifting Alan's otherwise still chest.</p>
<p>The sound of breaking bones is not something you forget easily.</p>
<p>The hot water had made things better, now he could at least distinguish memories from reality and that was very good.</p>
<p>He looked up and ran a hand over the mirror glass to erase the steam that had covered his image of him. He glanced at the abrasions on his face as he wiped his hand on his pants, his "beard" had grown, he should have cut it, he was the only one thing which he thought before walking away to squeeze the doorknob and step out into the corridor.</p>
<p>He kept his eyes down on the floor tiles as he walked slowly down the corridor, he had been alert enough to count how many changes of direction they had made, so after only a few minutes he reached the chair he had been sitting on for nearly four hours.</p>
<p>The only thing that seemed to be out of place was the urgent look on the face of the same kind nurse as before.</p>
<p>Please.</p>
<p>"What's? something happen?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Grant is awake-"</p>
<p>Ian sighed and felt he could just let go of the tension on her shoulders for a little while "Thanks God", the agitated look on her face didn't seem to want to change "That's a good thing, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, it is, absolutely, but he-"</p>
<p>"What? What?"</p>
<p>"He's kind of gone mad. He took a scalpel and tried to hit a doctor-"</p>
<p>Malcolm's eyes closed, two fingers pressing against the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>"Christ."</p>
<p>"We couldn't calm him down."</p>
<p>"Where is he?"</p>
<p>"He It's not safe for you to see him."</p>
<p>Ian opened his eyes and took a step closer.</p>
<p>"Where is he?"</p>
<p>"If something should happen-"</p>
<p>"You can write on that form that I had a damn desire to die, I don't care. Where is he?"</p>
<p>"Room A50, if you want I can-" the woman points with her finger behind her.</p>
<p>Ian moved at a brisk pace in the direction indicated with his gaze running over the numbers and letters on the doors. With his finger he pointed to every door he passed by to mark in his mind a map of where he was heading.</p>
<p>He had entered a couple of corridors when the letter finally changed "A56 ... A54 .... A52-"</p>
<p>He stopped short and almost collided with a group of nurses gathered in that corridor "A50."</p>
<p>Everyone was too busy talking to each other to notice and frankly Ian wasn't interested in finding out what it was, so he silently walked down one side of the crowd firmly grabbed the handle, opened the door and closed it behind him stifling a protest by one of the doctors.</p>
<p>The room was dark, the only light coming from the machine beside the empty bed. At first glance the room seemed to be empty, but once Malcolm moved towards the bed with his eyes down, he could see the trail of tiny bloodstains leading to a table, which he hadn't noticed was in the room. .</p>
<p>"Alan?"</p>
<p>The bloodstains were too small to have come from serious damage, so Ian calmly walked over to the table, now discerning a figure hidden beneath it pressed against the wall.</p>
<p>Ian knelt with his right knee resting on the floor and was about to lean forward when a blade pressed against his chest. He took a deep breath and raised both hands.</p>
<p>"Alan, it's just me, Ian, put that scalpel away."</p>
<p>The blade trembled against his chest but did not move.</p>
<p>"Alan. Lower this blade, you're safe. We're in the hospital."</p>
<p>He let his hands up and didn't dare touch the hand holding the blade, he wasn't scared, maybe he was just agitated by the possibility that the thing would sink into his chest. That's all.</p>
<p>"It is dark." Alan whispered.</p>
<p>Ian frowned "The light is off, you want me-"</p>
<p>"No, you don't understand. It's dark. I can't see anything."</p>
<p>Ian's breath danced "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>"I can't see. I can't see you. All those people- I just-"</p>
<p>Malcolm closed his eyes for a few seconds, cursing mentally.</p>
<p>"Alan, Alan, it's fine just-"</p>
<p>"No, it's not fine. I don't see you, I don't know if-"</p>
<p>"Alan. Breathe in and out. Can I touch you?"</p>
<p>Alan shook his head and the blade returned firmly to his chest.</p>
<p>"Only the hand. Only the hand. I won't do anything."</p>
<p>The silence that ensued seemed to be auspicious or so Ian perceived it.<br/>He reached out a hand in front of him and put his fingers around Alan's smaller one, the one in which he wasn't holding the knife, still pointed at his chest. He guided her up, placed her on his face, and then let her go.</p>
<p>Alan paused for a second before Ian could feel the tips of her fingers moving along his face, pressing against his cheekbone, then sliding down his nose, groping against his lips and then up to his hair. . On the way he had hit an eye but the taller man would have shut up about that.</p>
<p>He felt the grip on her hair tighten "It's you."</p>
<p>Alan sighed in relief and let Ian open his fingers which he wrapped around the handle of the scalpel and let the object fall to the ground.</p>
<p>"The sounds are a little fuzzy now, don't- don't-"</p>
<p>"It's okay, nothing happened."</p>
<p>He was still too dark to see anything and even though his eyes had grown accustomed to the lack of light, he still couldn't see where the blood he had seen before came from.</p>
<p>"Did you tear off the IV?"</p>
<p>"Is that what it was?"</p>
<p>"Yes" after a moment continued "Are you okay to get out from under there?"</p>
<p>Grant didn't give an answer, but he made some blind movements with his hands before grabbing Malcolm's forearms and approaching him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The same kind nurse he had met before and also the only person who spoke English in that place had said that the doctors had communicated that the blindness would go away within twenty-four hours.</p>
<p>So, Ian had been sitting on a chair next to the bed checking that Alan didn't tear off the bandages that wrapped his eyes. Hours had passed since then, the clock on the wall showed 10:30 PM, the visiting hours had long since ended, but no one had had the courage to ask him to leave, he would have liked to see them try.</p>
<p>He tilted his head back and leaned it against the back of the chair. With one of his hands she messaged her thigh, hoping to relieve the tension she had been subjected to in the last few days, maybe he could close his eyes and rest.</p>
<p>Alan was sleeping and there were no raptors for them in the hospital corridor. Yes, he would close his eyes, just for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later Malcolm took a deep breath, a persistent itch against his nose having woken him. He had thought about going back to sleep, but the hand he had raised to ward off the itch got stuck in something.</p>
<p>"Ian?"</p>
<p>Ian's eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat and he almost jumped off his chair "Fuck me!"</p>
<p>Alan's swaying figure in the darkness stood between his spread legs with one hand raised trying to reach some part of him.</p>
<p>It turns out that what had blocked Ian's wrist was a series of small tubes connected to the body of the standing man, so he concentrated and paid almost maniacal attention to move them to the side without doing any damage.</p>
<p>"Jesus, Alan, don't sneak up, I was going to have a heart attack."</p>
<p>"I called you, three times."</p>
<p>Grant's hand continued to move, perhaps looking for something to lean on, so Malcolm wrapped his hands around both of the man's wrists, not failing to notice the jolt, and guided them up behind him. He felt his fingers grip the flannel he was wearing as soon as they closed in on something, Alan seemed to have stopped staggering.</p>
<p>He watched for a moment to make sure he didn't need to reach out at any time to sustain a possible fall, then rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.</p>
<p>"Do you need something?"</p>
<p>Alan's head which had previously been pointed in a different direction turned towards him following the sound of his voice.</p>
<p>"Yes, no, no...it's just stupid."</p>
<p>"Tell me anyway."</p>
<p>Malcolm reached forward when he saw the man lean to the left, grabbed one shoulder and pulled him back into position.</p>
<p>"Have you read my books?"</p>
<p>Ian tilted his head to the side "Yes, I did."</p>
<p>"I didn't," he seemed to be hesitant, "I haven't read yours."</p>
<p>Ian put a hand on his heart, remembering too late that the other couldn't see his gesture "I'm hurt, but not surprised. Is this what keeps you awake? It's just some books Alan."</p>
<p>"There's a chance I'll never be able to do that."</p>
<p>That one sentence was enough to put all the pieces together and suddenly Ian became very aware of what the huge problem in the room was.</p>
<p>"They said it was just a temporary problem."</p>
<p>Malcolm tried to calm him down.</p>
<p>"What if it isn't? What if I couldn't see anymore?" Alan's voice suddenly sounded smaller than he had ever heard it.</p>
<p>"It won't happen. You'll be fine, no need to worry."</p>
<p>"But what if it happens instead?"</p>
<p>"Then I will read my books for you and you can still give me painfully contemptuous comments, by which I will pretend I am not hurt."</p>
<p>An amused chuckle left Alan's lips and Ian could breathe a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"There's so many books that I would like to read."</p>
<p>"I'll read you everything you want darling."</p>
<p>"Would you?"</p>
<p>"Whatever you want!"</p>
<p>Malcolm covered his mouth with one hand and yawned waiting to hear what the other would say.</p>
<p>He could feel how cold his hands were on his shoulders even through the shirt and was about to suggest going back to bed when the other spoke:</p>
<p>"Did you just call me 'darling'?"</p>
<p>Ian snorted "Piss off."</p>
<p>Alan laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone,<br/>I'm still here, still publishing. I Hope you liked this chapter as i do. Please comment and let me know. Keep your mask on and stay safe✨</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone,<br/>yes, yes, yes, i'm still here, still writing on this two.<br/>This story Is set in the third movie and this first chapter Is just for the plot obviously. Do you guys knows how much sarcam is to much sarcasm? Because i do not, so keep your eyes open for the next chapters.<br/>Stay safe ✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>